


Rest My Heart

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, November Drabble, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Hermione has finally found the person that she is meant to be with.





	

Everyone had always pictured Hermione getting with Ron. They had such a strong relationship during school and the war only seemed to strengthen it, so it came as a huge surprise when she ended it with him. For most anyways, but for those that knew them best knew that things had changed and Ron wasn't the man that they all remembered. He was a shell of someone they once knew. The death of his sister had done a terrible thing to him, and watching his mother fade away into nothingness killed him. So they parted ways, it was for the best, and Hermione was single again. Potter would be the next best choice, except Harry wasn't who Hermione found comfort in. Luna Lovegood, a strangeness but loyal girl with nothing up her sleeve.   
Their relationship started off weird, but over time it grew and grew. The two became the closest of friends and soon that friendship turned into something more. Hermione didn't know when it happened, it just seemed to happen. One day they were just friends the next day she was kissing the ever loving daylights out of Luna. Now most would say that they just became friends with benefits, but Hermione would argue against that whole heartedly. They were more than that, so much more. Hermione knew this with all her heart.


End file.
